Everytime
by karguo
Summary: Everytime Santana closes her eyes, she sees Brittany's face. And everytime she cries, she sees her angel's smile. A night of forbidden passion tore them apart... now, what would bring them together again? AU/Future fic.
1. Chapter 1: Everytime

**Everytime**  
by karguo

**Author's note/Disclaimers:** Once upon a time, I wrote Xena fan fiction… well mostly uber-Xena fan fiction for those who understand what that means. A combination of real life and the way Xena ended kinda made me lose all the stories in my head.

However, in the past year or so, I've started getting more involved in the storyline that is Brittana on Glee and so have decided to re-work some of my old stories to fit and hopefully reach a new bunch of fellow fans of Brittana. Hopefully, this will also enable me to regain some of the stories what were in my head before.

Story is mine but I was inspired by the song of the same name by A1 (as well as another song called _Fool Again_ by Westlife). I mean no copyright infringement. Also, same sex relationship/s alert. It's all very mild, no hint of R anywhere but if that ain't your cup of tea, don't drink it.

I don't own Glee or any of the characters on that show. If I do… there'll be a heck lot more of Brittana.

There will be a companion piece to this story that just needs a bit of re-editing and will be posted soon.

* * *

**Fade in:**

"Boss?" the young woman stood in front of her boss who was looked to be staring into deep space. She reached out a tentative hand, hating to have to disturb her employer but having no other choice. Her boss, the world famous singer-turned-director, Santana Lopez, had three important meetings today, the first of which was scheduled to begin in 10 minutes.

"Santana?" the executive assistant tried again to no avail. Even a gentle nudge on Santana's shoulder could not break the trance that the director was in. She sighed as she turned to leave the room, she'll just have to push those meetings back.

"I'm okay, Sugar," Santana was finally ready to face yet another day full of meetings in preparations for her now widely anticipated and expected biennial blockbuster movie, "What do I have on my schedule today?" she swung her high-backed leather chair from the great view of the city her window afforded her.

"Right, Darren and Jess are waiting in conference room one with the latest rewrites. I've scheduled Sam, your DOP for this movie, for after lunch. And your day will wrap up with a pre-production meeting with Quinn representing the studio and Angela. Blaine wants a short meeting with you whenever you think is most convenient, he did say it's pretty urgent. Your press hound, oops, sorry… press agent, Kurt, would also like a word with you. I think it's um…" Sugar finally took a breath at this point as she glanced up from her PDA at her raven-haired boss.

Whose eyebrow had gone up a notch at her assistant's uncharacteristic stumble. Sugar gave a sheepish grin as she continued in one big breath, "I think it has to do with today's news that ."

Santana's breath caught, as always, whenever any mention of her ex-lover was made, but she willed her voice to remain even, "What does Brittany's break up have got to do with me? After all, we broke up almost five years ago." Santana swivelled her chair back to face the window, not noticing the shrug Sugar had given her in reply.

"Guess I'll be having lunch with both of them today then, Sugar... lucky for me they'll love that a lot. Make the arrangements, will ya? And tell Darren and Jess to go through my latest revisions first, I'll be a while more."

"Sure thing, boss." Sugar replied, leaving quietly and closing the door behind her.

Santana Lopez had stunned the entertainment world almost five years ago when she announced her retirement from performing at the age of 26. She was at the peak of her popularity, at the very height of her success. But she was tired. Tired of the almost constant touring and fending off the constant temptations that came along with life on the road.

She was wrong though as temptations came in all shapes and forms and could be found any and everywhere. She had prided herself for never truly succumbing to any of the temptations that came her way via the form of all the various groupies that she encountered everywhere she went. She came very close once but Brittany was there to break things up before it went too far.

Brittany… the reason Santana had never needed anyone else was because she was in love with Brittany S. Pierce. The tall, willowy blonde with striking blue eyes and her had been together officially since high school but Santana had been in love with Brittany for most of her life.

Brittany had been with her through Santana's seemingly meteoric rise to fame, which made it all the sweeter for Santana. Brittany had been happy staying in the background at the start, choosing to choreograph any dance that the singer did and dancing in them as and when needed. But Brittany's natural talent and beauty could not remain in the background for very long, especially since Santana never hid their relationship with one another right from the start. The blonde started getting her own dancing and acting offers from everyone.

Santana could not have been happier for her lover. But Brittany's increasing fame led to all sorts of complications in their lives. One of which was, without her angel on the road with her, Santana could feel herself starting to develop a wandering eye much to her own dismay. But all that, Santana thought, would come to an end when she announced her retirement from the stage. Besides, she always wanted to be a director and tell others what to do, she reasoned to herself.

Unfortunately, on the set of her hard-fought directorial debut (and more than a little angry that Brittany had chosen to star in another movie), she caved in to the charming wiles of a supermodel whom she had cast as an extra. They were caught red-handed by none other than Quinn Fabray, who had decided to go by the set for a visit in her new role as a studio executive. Faced with the prospect of Brittany finding out from Quinn, Santana came clean.

The very next day, a tearful Brittany packed up and left. Unable to accept that she had been made a fool again. Santana understood why and watched as the other half of her life walked out. By the end of that week, Santana too had left, their house had become too painful a reminder for her to stay.

That was more than four years ago and in that time, Santana had firmly established herself in her new chosen career of directing and producing. She rarely gave any more interviews, and the few interviews that she granted were all about her movies and never about her personal life.

Brittany too, had excelled in the field of acting, winning accolades galore. News about her personal life though, were more forthcoming and her breakup with Jennifer Torres, a petite Latina golf player with long dark hair was openly her sixth in three years. The press were fixated with the fact that all of Brittany's girlfriends so far have been shorter than her with long dark hair and most had been Hispanic as well. Exactly the description of one almost reclusive former singer, now big-shot director. It was no wonder the press were eager for any sort of statement from Santana.

"Santana, do you want me to release a statement to the press?" the question drifted into Santana's unconscious thoughts and she finally acknowledged her press agent.

"No, no. There's no need for me to make any statements." She told her perpetually unfazed long-time press agent, Kurt, who would not have guessed that when he took on this role as Santana was beginning her rise to stardom that he would have to spend the best part of the last five years being essentially Santana's sole link to the mainstream press.

While Kurt handled Santana's press issues, Blaine handled pretty much everything else involving Santana. The two agents (and still lovers) along with their prized client were having lunch in Santana's massive private office. Santana hardly ever went anywhere else besides her new production offices and her new mansion. Especially now since studio executives would now come to her instead of her going to them begging for them to invest in her movies.

"Santana… I just got news that Brittany will be attending the benefit next month. The one where you've already promised to attend? Do you want me to cancel?" Blaine wanted to be sure.

The director frowned. Ever since their break up, Santana had avoided seeing Brittany anywhere, going so far as to decline invitations to any awards ceremonies that Brittany would be attending, like the Oscars, etc. Even the year when she was nominated because she didn't think she could bear to see the love of her life in the arms of another woman. And besides, she was still too ashamed of her actions to be able to see the blonde beauty face-to-face. Sighing deeply she said, "No, I can't cancel that. I gave Holly my word that I would make it." Pausing for a moment, she continued, "Besides, it's been almost five years… well, it would be five by the time the benefit rolls along, I'm sure… it'd be okay."

The two agents said nothing as Blaine noted that onto his calendar. "I'll make sure the two of you are seated in different tables, though knowing Holly, she might want to put the two of you together…" Holly Atwood was one of the last remaining old-style Hollywood icon who was one of the first to embrace Santana and Santana's relationship with Brittany right from the start, giving them an opening and a sense of legitimacy to the otherwise rather closed off society that is Hollywood.

Santana shook her head slightly, "I know you guys still think Brittany and I would get back together eventually, but…"

"You never fought to win her back, Santana…" Kurt's tone held a slight chiding tone as always when on the topic.

Santana lifted one hand to stop Kurt's predictable tirade, "I've heard it all before Kurt. I cheated. She left. End of story."

"Is it? Tell me you don't miss her… no, tell me you don't love her anymore and I'll lay off this topic." The press agent was relentless.

"I… I can't…" Santana whispered back, "Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. Every time I cry, I see her smile. And that will never change. But it also doesn't change the fact that I screwed up."

Blaine spoke up, "Then seek her forgiveness. Don't run away or avoid her any more. You may find out that she still cares a lot about you."

"Why would she? And how would you know?" Santana never dared to entertain such thoughts.

"Because every time I attend one of the many functions you avoid, she would ask me about you. And every time I tell her that you weren't going to show, I swear her eyes would look so down and dejected." The agent explained.

"Yeah," Kurt had made her way to Santana's side, placing one hand on her shoulder, "same for me. Every time I bump into Brittany in some fancy restaurant or function, she would ask me about you as well. So, please, make use of the benefit and just talk to her. Ask her for her forgiveness."

Santana lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

The day of the benefit drew near. Santana was being shown several suits that the various designing houses wanted her to wear. But she was more interested in what was on the huge, flat-screen TV in her office with one of the daily afternoon talkshows. What interested her was the fact that Brittany was going to be interviewed regarding her latest film today. Though she avoided the blonde in all face-to-face encounters, Santana could never stop watching her angel charm all the hosts that had her on their shows. Be it late night or daytime, or even the radio.

Her attention was being increasingly distracted as Brittany's appearance neared, Sugar discretely shooed the representatives from the designers out of the office before quietly closing the door behind her, leaving her boss to watch the interview in peace.

The interview began with the usual, run-of-the-mill, ie boring, questions for the first five minutes before the host asked Brittany (who looked as lovely as ever) this, "Your former lover, Santana Lopez, will be casting for her next movie shortly, rumours are that you are on top of the studios list for the starring role in it. How do you feel about that?"

For the first time Brittany looked slightly flustered but recovered very quickly. She chuckled, "I remember a time when the studios had control over Santana's movies but they don't have any say in that now. So, it wouldn't be up to the studios to tell Santana what to do… and 'sides, I think she's done very well on her own, making her own decisions, hasn't she?"

"Yes, yes she has. But what a dream combination that would be!"

Brittany shrugged slightly, "I don't think we'd ever know…" her tone was so low that Santana had to strain her ears to listen to her reply. There was a short uncomfortable silence as Brittany's reluctance to answer any more similar questions shone through and the host tried to adapt as quickly as she could.

"So, what happened between you and Jennifer Torres?"

"She isn't who my heart misses." Brittany answered simply, "There's only one my heart needs and longs for… Jennifer Torres isn't the one." At the last sentence, Brittany looked straight into the camera, sparkling blue eyes seemingly right into her former lover's heart. Santana swallowed hard and quickly tuned out the rest of the show where the host was busy thanking Brittany for her appearance.

Santana stood up and paced to the large window that made up almost one entire wall of her office. She stared at the general direction where she knew the talkshow was being filmed. Silence reigned for long moments before she took her mobile phone out and dialled a number from memory.

"Holly, it's Santana. How would you like a surprise segment for your benefit?"

It was the night of the benefit. Santana was restless, no one knew of what she had planned, except for Holly. She had not even told her agents, both of whom were accompanying her to the benefit. She had asked Kurt to pick her an outfit from what the designing houses had sent over for her and her always fashionable agent's choice was a very smart, gunmetal gray, double-breasted suit.

"Santana? The limo's waiting outside…" Kurt was the one elected to get Santana. The director nodded absently, straightening her already neatly pressed suit, she took a deep breath and readied herself for what was to her an abyss.

The limo ride was a blur. So was the obligatory red carpet outside the huge tent where the benefit was to be held. Santana smiled automatically and shook whosever hands that were shoved in front of her to shake. She avoided the microphones as was now her custom, leaving them for Kurt and Blaine to deal with.

Her insides were shaking as she entered the tent, almost immediately spotting her ex-lover standing in the middle of a rather big group of their old friends as well as her current acting peers, laughing and sipping on a wine glass. Just like Brittany to command the centre of attention at any party, Santana thought fondly.

"Why don't you go over there?" Kurt urged his old friend whose eyes held a most tender and longing look. To stress his point, the press agent gently nudged Santana closer to Brittany, all the while willing that the blonde actress would look up.

Santana resisted the urge. She had a plan and she was going to follow it. She shook her head violently, "No." she said, rather harshly, "Kurt, don't."

The press agent lifted both his hands in the air, rolling his eyes at the same time while Santana quickly escaped to the opposite direction where Brittany and her present company were in. Kurt looked at Blaine, and then across to Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike who were amongst the group near Brittany in resignation. All he got were identical shrugs from the quartet.

Sighing, Kurt turned to glance at Brittany and found himself caught by the eyes of his other old friend. Blue eyes that showed deep regret and sadness. _I'll talk to her_, Kurt mouthed to the actress. Brittany nodded once before concentrating back on the various conversations going on around her.

Santana and Brittany were to be seated at different tables for the dinner after all, much to the disappointment of the various 'conspirators'. Quinn and Puck were studio executives, while Tina and Mike were Brittany's assistants/managers. Tina, in particular, thought she had confirmed with Holly that she was going to seat the two ex-lovers together.

The old friends threw constant glances at one another, each trying to subtly manoeuvre their friends towards one another. But it was in vain for both Santana and Brittany seemed to have an innate sense of where the other is and would be as far away as is physically possible. Other than the near encounter at the entrance, it was proving to be impossible to get them close to one another.

Dinner started, it was to be followed by a several 'live' performances by various singers, all eager to lend their voices to this worthy cause. Santana could barely taste her meal, her eyes, almost on their own accord, constantly looking over at Brittany's table. But every time Brittany seemed to acknowledge Santana's gaze and glance towards her, the director would quickly look away nervously.

Then, just as dessert was being served, Santana suddenly felt a once familiar presence shortly before a hand rested gently on her shoulder. "Hi San." Her angel's voice was like food to a starving person.

The director hurriedly rose from her seat, not noticing that in her nervous haste she dropped her fork on the floor. "Britt… Brittany…" her eyes dropped to stare at the floor.

Gentle hands lifted her chin towards the owner's face, "Been a while… got a feeling that you have been avoiding me…" Long fingers trailed down a cheek.

"No… well, not... not completely…" Santana could feel herself moving her face towards a touch she had craved and deprived herself for so long.

Brittany moved closer, to whisper into Santana's ears, "How can I forgive when I haven't been asked?" Hands dropping, she turned and walked back to her table.

Santana turned back towards her dinner companions who were all trying their best to seem like they hadn't been staring. She sighed deeply and ran her fingers thru her long raven locks, that action had always seemed to calm her. Making an internal decision, Santana looked at her friends, "Excuse me…" before heading towards the backstage in a very brisk walk. Leaving everyone else on her table with their mouths slightly open and completely bewildered.

"Wha…?" Blaine was the only one who managed any kind of response. But before anyone else could say anymore, the lights dimmed, signalling the start of the performances of the evening.

Holly's voice came through the strategically placed speakers, "Welcome one and all to tonight's benefit. I would like to thank everyone for their contributions and I hope you will enjoy this next part of the night. And I have to say this will be a night none of you will forget in a hurry. Because, we have a surprise performance tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, she stunned the world when she announced her retirement four years ago only to become the world's number one director."

Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike's collective jaws dropped. A quick glance over to Brittany also showed the surprise written all over the actress' face.

"So, for ONE night only. ONE performance, ONE song… ladies and gentlemen, Santana Lopez!"

The applause and cheering that greeted the raising curtains was deafening to say the least. Santana could not remember any other times where she was more nervous than she was now. She waited for the cheers to die down a little before signalling to her makeshift band to start the opening of her song.

"_Lately, I'm not who I used to be… Someone's come and taken me where I don't wanna go… If I knew exactly what I have to do, in order to be there for you when you were feeling low…_"

Santana kept her dark eyes only on Brittany's blue ones, never wavering and slowly blocking everything and everyone else in the huge tent out.

"_And all the things we ever wanted, were once yours and mine… Now, I know we can revive it, all the love we left…_"

Santana couldn't believe her ears the first time she heard the song over the radio, it seemed to describe everything she wanted to say to her angel, especially the chorus,

"_Everytime I kiss, I feel your lips… And everytime I cry, I see your smile… And everytime I close my eyes, I realize that everytime I hold your hand in mine, the sweetest thing my heart could ever find… And I have never felt this way… Since the day I gave your love away…_"

Santana could see Brittany starting to tear up,

"_Save me, I've fallen from my destiny… You and I were meant to be, I've thrown it all away… Now you're gone, it's time for me to carry on… But baby, I just can't go on without you by my side…_"

That was so true that it half-scared Santana when she first realized it. She really couldn't and didn't want to go on without Brittany by her side. She could only hope that her angel felt the same way still.

"_And all the things we ever wanted, were once yours and mine… Now, I know we can revive it, all the love we left… Everytime I kiss, I feel your lips… And everytime I cry, I see your smile… And everytime I close my eyes, I realize that everytime I hold your hand in mine, the sweetest thing my heart could ever find… And I have never felt this way… Since the day I gave your love away…_"

She had accepted Brittany's decision to leave, never once thinking that perhaps Brittany just wanted some time alone, to think. So, she never looked the blonde up, to grovel or even to ask for forgiveness. She now regretted that. Now, more than anything else in the world, she wanted a second chance.

"_We can survive it… All the pain we feel inside… You relied on me and now I've let you down… Now, I promise you forever, I will be the best I can… Now, I know we can revive it, all the love we left…_"

Santana had made her way towards the front of the stage, as close as she could to Brittany's table. And as she was singing the chorus for the final time, she knelt down. Almost right in front of the actress.

"_Everytime I kiss, I feel your lips… And everytime I cry, I see your smile… And everytime I close my eyes, I realize that everytime I hold your hand in mine, the sweetest thing my heart could ever find… And I have never felt this way… Since the day I gave your love away…_"

"Forgive me, my angel." Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes.

**Fade out:**


	2. Chapter 2: Fool Again

**Fool Again**  
(companion story to Everytime)

by karguo

**Disclaimers:** Story is mine but I was inspired by the song of the same name by Westlife (as well as another song called _Everytime_ by A1). I mean no copyright infringement. Also, same sex relationship alert. It's all very mild, no hint of R anywhere but if that ain't your cup of tea, don't drink it.

As promised, this is the companion story to Everytime.

Once again, I don't own Glee or any of the characters on that show. If I do… there'll be a heck lot more of Brittana.

Everytime is the first time I've posted on and there were some problems with my line breaks and one bit where half of my sentence got cut off… even though I've edited it, looks like it hasn't updated yet. So, hopefully this one will come through with no problems.

* * *

**Fade in: **

"Jen!" the blonde actress walked briskly into her home, intent on surprising her girlfriend by coming back two days earlier than expected from her guest starring role in a top-rated New York-based TV program.

Upon hearing some muffling from the master bedroom, the tall and graceful form of Brittany Pierce headed that way. Only to face a situation she imagined that one of her best friend's Quinn must have faced when she entered her ex-lover, Santana Lopez's trailer and found another woman in Santana's bed.

This time she found her current girlfriend with another, who just happened to be, ironically enough, the same woman who was with Santana. In a tone that could freeze even lava, Brittany said, "Get out. Both of you."

* * *

"Oh boy... are you okay, Brittany?"

"What do you think? I've been made a fool again... is it something about me, Tina? That makes my girlfriends cheat on me... Jennifer's like the fourth one! No, no... don't answer me... I don't want to talk about it anymore." Brittany spoke in an increasingly harsh tone to her manager/assistant, Tina, who took a step backwards and raised her hands, "Okay... okay... usual press release?"

At the actress's firm nod and silence, Tina signalled her husband, Mike, who was Brittany's other manager/assistant and together they left the room. Looking at Mike, Tina hit a speed dial on her mobile phone the moment she was out of the room. "Hey, Kurt, Brittany's broken up with Jennifer Torres," she paused while Kurt answered, "Yeah... I know... look, I don't know about Santana but Brittany's getting more and more depressed... and you know the words depressed and Brittany don't go well together…" another pause, "well, yeah... but her 'hermithood' is self-inflicted and besides she can afford to be reclusive, she's a director but Brittany can't," a longer pause, "look... why don't we get the gang together... maybe someone will have some ideas on how we can get the two of them back again... this is getting ridiculous, we can't wait for them to get back together on their own anymore... right, we've got to give them a shove before it's too late. Let's meet..."

* * *

"So... what's the story between you and Jennifer Torres?" the studio executive asked one of her fellow lunch companions.

"Not you too, Quinn..." Brittany was exasperated, it seemed that everyone she had come in contact with that day asked her the same question. She sighed, "I came back from New York last night and found her in bed with that bitch Claudine..."

"Wow." Quinn and her husband, Sam, shared a look.

"Wait... isn't Claudine the one who...um..." Sam trailed off uncertainly. After all, he had only heard rumours.

"Yes... she's also the one Santana slept with... I swear that fake blonde bitch has something against me." The actress just about slammed her eating utensils down the table, seething with anger.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she never gets a job from us." The executive promised her star actress.

The 'us' being the studio Quinn worked for, the one where five years ago, as a newly appointed executive in a fledging studio, she had hired Brittany to star in one of the first movies released by the studio. The result was one of that year's top ten blockbusters, which propelled Brittany into becoming America's newest, albeit unlikeliest, sweetheart as well as cementing her own place amongst the Hollywood elite. In the subsequent years, along with numerous other successes (many of which also starred Brittany), Quinn quickly rose to become President of Production at her studio.

"Enough about me... so Sam... Quinn tells me that you're working on a new project?" Quinn and Sam shared another look, one not missed by Brittany. "What?" the actress asked.

"Well... I'll be Santana Lopez's director of photography for her new movie."

"Ahh..." Brittany could only nod as her mind drifted.

The morning she walked out of the house she and Santana shared was the hardest and most painful of Brittany's life. Even harder than the day her parents died in a car accident, leaving her alone in the middle of her (repeat) senior year of high school. Well, almost alone. Santana was there, of course. Santana had put her own feelings aside and helped Brittany arrange the details of the funeral service in every way. Getting the flowers, the priest, all that kind of stuff while Brittany just cried. Santana had even sung at the service. Which was where, ironically, she was 'discovered'. One of the Brittany's father's distant cousins was also a talent scout for one of the largest recording companies in the world.

The rest was history. After her parents' death, leaving Lima was never in doubt for Brittany. So the fact that she was able to go to all sorts of different places and countries with Santana was just the icing in the cake. She experienced the rise of Santana Lopez right next to her.

Santana had proved her loyalty to her oldest friends by naming or appointing them into positions in which most had absolutely no experience in, like Kurt as her press agent when the young man's Broadway and NYADA dreams lay in ruins for the second straight year. With Kurt being her press agent, making Blaine her music agent made perfect sense to her, if only so the two men could remain together.

Brittany just helped out wherever she could, like in choreography and dancing but mostly, the role she held was supporting Santana and keeping Santana's feet on the ground. It was difficult on several occasions but they rose through each challenge, their relationship, seemingly stronger than ever. At least initially.

The downside of fame hit Brittany the first time she saw another woman pawing at Santana who was cornered. The daringness of Santana's groupies got worse and it seemed to Brittany that Santana wasn't trying very hard to fight their attentions off. Arguments between the two of them started escalating along with Santana's ever-rising success. Living life constantly touring was having its toll on them.

Backstage one night and celebrating Santana's fifth straight number one album, Brittany could not find the singer anywhere. Giving up, she decided to drop several congratulatory hampers and messages off in their luxury tour bus. And it was there that she found Santana. A very drunk Santana. A very drunk Santana who was making out with a blonde woman who could almost pass off as Brittany. It was a devastating blow to Brittany who though she accepted Santana's apologies and excuses the next morning, begun to seriously think of the possibility of life without Santana.

She finally decided to take up one of the numerous acting offers she got from a start-up studio. She loved the script that Quinn had found for her and so did Santana who, in support of her angel, cancelled several concert tours, including a European one, just so that she could be with Brittany while the blonde was on location.

After that, Santana went on her previously cancelled European tour alone while Brittany was off promoting her debut feature. After her return, the singer dropped the bombshell that she wanted to quit performing. More than Santana's stage retirement was the fact that the singer now wanted to be a director. And she wanted Brittany to star in her first movie.

Brittany said no as she had just been offered a starring role in the latest project of one of Hollywood's most famous directors. Santana lost her temper and stormed out. Though she did not have to go on location for her new movie, Brittany hardly saw Santana during the intervening weeks. She knew Santana was busy prepping for her movie just like she was and thought that it might be best to leave her lover alone. Besides, she was getting the latest happenings and updates from the ever obliging Kurt and Blaine who were in constant contact with Brittany's newly appointed assistants/managers, Tina and Mike.

Many more weeks would pass with minimal contact between the two. Then one day, just as Brittany's new movie was about to wrap and Santana's movie was well into its shooting phase, her lover walked into their bedroom. Home early the first time in a long time. And the new director confessed to her infidelity. Saying she was not drunk this time, Santana made no excuses and just stood in front of the blonde.

By then Brittany had shut down and was not listening to any explanations. The actress threw Santana out of their bedroom. Crying bitterly for hours, Brittany finally decided to pack up and leave. Unbeknownst to her, Santana watched her departure from the window of her study where she had spent a sleepless night.

For the first few weeks, Brittany banned any mention of Santana in her vicinity. Then as time went on, Brittany became angry that Santana had not even tried to see her to explain or to beg for forgiveness. Taking that to be a sign that Santana no longer wanted her, she decided that it was time to move on. So she started dating again. But she never noticed how so many of her dates resembled Santana, at least physically, in some way or another.

* * *

"Brittany?"

Brittany looked up from reading yet another script off her metre-high pile, a little startled, "Oh hey, Rachel. You're early..."

"Caught an early flight... your housekeeper must be expecting me… anyway, how have you been?"

The actress could only shrug in reply. Rachel Berry had, of course, succeeded in becoming Broadway's brightest star and she and Brittany found that they now had much in common with one another and so they've both kept in very close touch with one another, or well, as close in touch as possible with both of their hectic schedules.

Rachel was just coming off a hugely successful run of her first non-musical Broadway play that she had been unsure if she should do but which Brittany had strongly encouraged her to take on. She was in Los Angeles now for a holiday as well as a meeting with Quinn for a possible movie musical that Rachel was secretly hoping she could persuade Brittany to do with her.

The brunette could never be called the most perceptive but Brittany's mood was clear to all, "That bad huh? Ooohhh... it's gonna be five years soon, isn't it?" as she moved to sit next to her friend and giving her a one-handed hug as best she could for her height.

"Yeah... anything Dr. Alexis Clark can do?" Brittany sighed, making reference to the role that Rachel had been doing.

"Even she can't cure Santana's terminal stupidity or stubbornness... ask about cancer in a few years' time..." Rachel tried to joke. "She'll know what she's missing someday, Brittany..."

"Maybe I should..." the actress started hesitantly, Rachel had made her view very clear many times before.

"No! Absolutely not! It's not your call to make... it's not you seeking her forgiveness... Santana has to realise that on her own." Rachel was adamant. It was something both her and Quinn had been telling Brittany time and time again… Santana has to make the first move.

Doubts though, had crept into Brittany's mind for a long time now, unexpressed ones. Ones that tell her that perhaps Santana did not think she deserved to be forgiven which was why she had never asked for it. Slightly resolved, the actress started thinking about her upcoming interview with that day-time talk show... after all, Kurt had told her many times before that Santana never, ever missed any interviews of hers. Perhaps, she should drop a hint or something...

* * *

"Okay, people! Come on, we've got to think of something!"

"Kurt's right, one - they're our friends and two - they helped made us who we are today... we owe it to them." Mike said.

"I agree. Now, I've spoken to Holly, who is the benefit's organiser, and she had agreed to seat them together in the same table... we can easily explain that cause that's the main table as well as the table Quinn's at and since Santana's latest movie will be released by Quinn's studio, it's perfect." Blaine added.

"I'll make sure they at least talk. In fact, I'm going to ask Quinn to tell Santana to consider Brittany for the starring role in her latest. It's almost tailor-made for Brittany." Sam nodded in agreement, "Even though Quinn knows I'm here and that I'm helping… she's not that keen to step in one way or another. It's only been this year that Quinn has even considered working with Santana again, so we need to take what we can."

"Sounds good, but Sam... be careful not to push too hard... you don't know this new Santana... so trust me... she spooks easily, so if you push too hard and she's liable to pull back twice as hard... and run…" Kurt pointed out.

"Sugar told me Santana was very 'thoughtful' when she told her that Brittany had broken up with Jennifer Torres." Blaine told the others.

"Did she say why?"

"No, Mike. I've also reminded Sugar about Brittany's interview tomorrow and to make sure that Santana is free to watch it."

Tina finally spoke up, "Brittany's planning something... she's got that 'look'... she's planning something..."

* * *

_And here we go..._ Brittany's internal voice said as she emerged from backstage onto the studio and the slightly raised platform where the host sat. Waving and smiling warmly at her fans in the audience as well as the cameras, she made her way towards the guest chair where the host was waiting.

Routine questions followed one another and the actress answered almost automatically, just as they had discussed backstage before the show started. Then, _the_ question came.

"Your former lover, Santana Lopez will be casting for her next movie shortly, rumours are that you are on top of the studio's list for the starring role in it. How do you feel about that?"

The actress was flustered for a moment, it was an unexpected question, but she recovered quickly, chuckling slightly as she answered, "I remember a time when the studios had control over Santana's movies but they don't have any say in that now. So, it wouldn't be up to the studios to tell Santana what to do... and 'sides, I think she's done very well on her own, making her own decisions, hasn't she?" Mentally crossing her fingers, Brittany wished that the host would stop that particular line of questioning, she felt it still a rather sore and sensitive issue.

But, the host continued with, "Yes, yes she has. But what a dream combination that would be!"

Mentally rolling her eyes now, the blonde found herself muttering, "I don't think we'll ever know..." which was true, she did not think that Santana would ever consider casting her in a movie since she had been actively avoiding the actress since their break-up.

Hoping that the host would get back to their originally agreed questions, Brittany looked down at the blue cardigan that she was wearing and pretended to be brushing off a piece of imaginary lint on it.

"So, what happened between you and Jennifer Torres?"

_Finally_, the actress thought to herself before answering, "She isn't who my heart misses," she looked up, straight into the camera with the red light lit, "there's only one my heart needs and longs for," she paused for a beat before continuing, "Jennifer Torres isn't the one."

In an office next to the watching Santana, Kurt and Blaine shared a high-five.

And backstage, Mike and Tina also shared a high-five while she whipped out her mobile and pressing a speed dial. Standing just in front of them, Quinn frowned, she cannot forget what she saw that afternoon in Santana's trailer and did not want Brittany to be hurt again. _Well, I'll just have to kill her if there's a next time..._

It was the night of the benefit. Brittany was nervous. More nervous than she had ever felt before. And it was not even the Oscars. But when Holly had confirmed that Santana had promised to show... the actress could feel a sense of anticipation for the night ahead. Especially since Kurt had call her the day before to please listen if Santana was to approach her at the benefit. Brittany could only hope her ex would.

The limo ride was a blur. Brittany was grateful that Rachel had decided to come along with her. The obligatory red carpet outside the huge tent where the benefit was to be held was also a blur to the blonde. The actress smiled automatically and braved the non-stop camera flashes and frequent stops to speak with the various entertainment news programs.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she entered the tent. Looking around, she headed for a familiar group standing near the entrance. It was a high-powered group, consisting of several people whom she have had the pleasure of working with as well as people whom she would love to work with one day. As well as the holder of the current number one album in the country, someone who had gotten her break after singing backup for one of Santana's first tours.

"Mercedes!"

The singer turned round immediately, "Brittany!"

The two shared a warm hug, "How have you been, girl?" Angeline asked.

"Just came back from a European tour... exhausting."

"Yeah... those can be tough... congrats on the album..."

"And congratulations on your fifth successive number one movie." Mercedes replied.

Conversation was pleasant all around her, even Puck, who was now working as one of Quinn's assistants, and Brittany was truly starting to enjoy herself. Then, in the corner of her eye, she spotted the woman she had wanted to lay her eyes on for a long time. Santana Lopez stood, stunning as always in her now customary pantsuit, just at the entrance. Staring towards Brittany's group.

"She looks great, Brittany." Mercedes had also spotted the director.

"Yeah, she does." The actress whispered as she noticed Kurt nudging Santana only to be rebuffed. Her heart dropped as the raven-haired beauty stalked off in another direction. _Fine_, Brittany thought to herself, _I'm not going to make the first move_. Even as Kurt mouthed an assurance to her. An assurance Brittany was not sure anyone can deliver except Santana herself.

So for the rest of the 'mingling' evening, Brittany kept her distance from Santana. And it seemed that the director was of the same mind as well. She resisted gentle attempts by Tina and more obvious ones from Kurt to move towards an area closer to Santana.

Dinner started, Brittany was seated at one of the two central tables, closest to the make-shift stage. Around her were Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike and Puck as well as several other studio executives and top name actors. In the other central table were Santana, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes together with several other top name entertainers. Her eyes drifted, almost on their own accord towards Santana, as did the director's. But once any kind of brief contact was made, it was immediately broken by one or both parties. She could see that it was exasperating to their mutual friends.

"Go on." Sam, who was seated next to her whispered into her ear, "You know you want to..."

Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Steeling herself to potentially making a huge and public mistake, she stood up and walked towards Santana who was busy pushing food around her plate and ignoring the conversations around her, looking mighty preoccupied.

She rested her hand on the strong shoulder she once knew so well as she nodded to the others at Santana's table. "Hi, San."

Santana looked like she sprung out of her seat, dropping her fork to the ground, the director's eyes followed the fork's path to the ground as well. "Britt... Brittany..."

Carefully placing her hand on Santana's tanned cheek and gently bringing her ex to look at her, "Been a while... got a feeling that you were avoiding me..." the actress could feel Santana subconsciously moving into her hand and it warmed her.

"No... well, not... not completely..."

Brittany moved closer towards Santana, "How can I forgive when I haven't been asked?" she whispered into Santana's ear. Dropping her hand, she moved away and back to her table. She had made the first move, the rest is up to Santana. Taking her seat again she noticed with some alarm Santana practically running backstage.

In dismay she looked towards Kurt and Blaine who looked equally puzzled. Brittany tried to swallow her disappointment.

The lights dimmed. Holly's voice came through the strategically placed speakers, "Welcome one and all to tonight's benefit. I would like to thank everyone for their contributions and I hope you will enjoy this next part of the night. And I have to say this will be a night none of you will forget in a hurry. Because, we have a surprise performance tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, she stunned the world when she announced her retirement five years ago only to become the world's number one director."

Brittany looked at the stage in astonishment.

"So, for ONE night only. ONE performance, ONE song... ladies and gentlemen, Santana Lopez!"

Brittany had no idea what the song was. She was transfixed by the sight that was Santana in her most natural state, performing. It was what Santana was the absolute best at. She was a good director, one of the best in fact, but she was THE best at performing. And performed Santana did. Their eyes met right from the start and contact was never lost. All Brittany could see was Santana moving closer and closer towards her.

The words of the song finally started to sink in at the chorus because it elicited a rather loud gasp from Rachel at the table.

"_Everytime I kiss, I feel your lips... And everytime I cry, I see your smile... And everytime I close my eyes, I realize that everytime I hold your hand in mine, the sweetest thing my heart could ever find... And I have never felt this way... Since the day I gave your love away..._"

Brittany's eyes started to tear up, she could not stop it. And she could see Santana's eyes starting to water as well.

"_Save me, I've fallen from my destiny... You and I were meant to be, I've thrown it all away... Now you're gone, it's time for me to carry on... But baby, I just can't go on without you by my side..._"

"I can't too..." Brittany whispered to herself.

"_And all the things we ever wanted, were once yours and mine... Now, I know we can revive it, all the love we left... Everytime I kiss, I feel your lips... And everytime I cry, I see your smile... And everytime I close my eyes, I realize that everytime I hold your hand in mine, the sweetest thing my heart could ever find... And I have never felt this way... Since the day I gave your love away..._"

The actress found herself nodding at the second line. The tears were falling now and she didn't care.

"_We can survive it... All the pain we feel inside... You relied on me and now I've let you down... Now, I promise you forever, I will be the best I can... Now, I know we can revive it, all the love we left..._"

Santana had moved right to the front of the stage, facing Brittany directly. And while singing the chorus one last time, she knelt.

After the music faded, the director spoke into the microphone, "Forgive me, my angel."

It was all Brittany could do to nod before bursting out of her chair and flinging herself into the strong arms of the other half of her soul. "I forgive you, Santana. I forgive you."

**The end. **

**Fade out: **


End file.
